Misletoe
by Five-Princess
Summary: After cleaning the office,a stange blond girl will meet a stanger in the dark. How will it done? FF error: It's more than 110 words!


AN: Happy Bday Choppy-Chua. This is a mini-gift for you (Sorry, I know it's really late)! I hope you love it as much you love BXB. For some who don't know where they are, this is a Bratz story from Byron Powell (parody of Simon Cowell) and Burdine Maxwell (Parody of Barbie or by her real name, Barbara Millicent Roberts). This story explain how Byron learns Burdine's name in To Catch A Trief. I watched carefully and I heard he accually said Burdine and she don't know his name so it's extremly cute. It's also my special for Chrismas... because I don't want to wait 'til there for write this.

-

It was a wonderful 24 December 2005 at Stilesville. Everyone was celebrating Chrismas. Everyone, exept a tall blond woman called Burdine Maxwell. She is now passing her 10th Chrismas alone with herself. She was cleaning her office like each year. She wished for so many years being with someone and stay this way. She looks up the sky the night on and she points her star, still want to have a soul sister to keep her calm. Like each year after passing a hour in the front of her huge pink window, she picks her bag and goes to the gym. How can her Chrismas be worst?

''I hate holidays! ALL of it! I can't belive people are accually buying that trash! Ugh... Maybe it can be an idea for next year special! Whatever...'' Said the woman looking to the ground. She took her pass and put it on a electronic grey machine. ''Either way, I better start working if I want to stay thin for the next year.'' Said Burdine already climbing in the other machine, one way bigger with a clock on it. She softly press the start buttom and starts running. ''Hey gorgeous!'' Said a strange black haired man who scares her. ''AHH! Mother of pink you scare me you bastard!'' She screams angry. ''Sorry. You too you are alone for Chrismas?'' He asked with a cute smile. ''It's not your business mister! Hey, you are Byron Powell! The stupid guy who left me behind the door last month! YOU BASTARD!'' Finished Burdine before the man lights up. ''I don't... WAIT A SECOND! You are the blond woman who though MY dog was yelling at you!'' He said before both starts screaming. Burdine didn't remember she was running! She felt down the machine and felt on the young animator. ''Hum... I'm sorry. It's not me being rude on a lady like that. What is your name?'' He asked getting up and her too. ''You don't know my name? I am Burdine Maxwell, the founder, manager, and editor of Your Thing Magazine and the reigning queen of-'' She said before Byron finished. ''Yeah yeah... Queen of the world!'' He said making Burdine laugh because he wasn't even close to the answer. ''Queen of Fashion dummy.'' She responds with a girly smile. Byron never seen her like that. He felt all fuzzy inside and he wanted more. ''Maybe we can pick a coffee or something like that! You look extremly beautiful. '' He said leaving a long silence after.

Burdine ran away in tears forgetting her purse and her cellphone. ''Hey come back, you forgot your stuffs!'' Byron screams but it was too late. Burdine was already outside of the gym, crying like crazy. She continued to walk but without her notice, Byron was following. She enters into a dark broken school. He still follow. She enters into a tiny room, removing her little pink jacked. She looks into a little bed with a hundred ones around it. Byron looks carefully to the decoration and saw that it wasn't a school, it was an adoption center. He seen even more carefully, he was there when he was younger. ''W-w-w-what are you doing here?'' Asked Byron scare. ''WHAT? What are YOU doing here?'' She said as angry than earlier. ''You forgot your stuff! You should thanks me!'' Byron answered with a blush. ''Well, thanks! Now go away!'' She reply. ''As long as you don't tell me why you are here, I don't more a finger and you neither!'' The man finished her hand. Ok... I'm here because... I'm always alone at Chrismas... I hate this. I...'' Burdine said before falling on Byron's shoulder and starts crying like if she was lost into a island and someone found her. ''I... I didn't knew you were that lonely. If I knew, I would be more kind and gentle with you... I'm sorry.'' The man said before tooking her chin and left it up to look again in her eyes. ''Now that you know this I must ask you something...'' The platinum blond said. ''What is it?'' He asked gently. ''Do you... hum... ARE YOU... forget this...'' She said without completly letting her man's silence. ''Tell me. I won't laugh and I'll be true to you.''

''Hum... I'm not sure if it's a really good idea you know...'' She reply really shy and with a huge cute blush. ''Please.'' Byron said. ''Ok... It's really wierd but... hum... did you already been kissed by someone?'' Burdine said asking the question too fast but Byron still heard it and did a smile to prove it. ''No. I'm way too busy to have a girfriend... but somedays... I just wish I can have one to hold and take care.'' He said holding her hands. ''That's sweet... really sweet. Oh, and me neither I... I think people didn't like me enough when I was a teenager.'' She said. ''So it won't disturb if I say there is a misletoe on the top of our heads?'' Byron said with a huge smile. ''WHAT?'' Burdine said looking up and seeing the cute little red decoration. ''Crap...'' The woman whispers by looking down and again, Byron took her chin and level it up to his dark brown eyes. He slided his arms around her leaving her breathless. She puts her two weak arms around his neck. ''I think you look beautiful tonight.'' Byron said. ''Shut up and kiss me you delightful boy.'' Said Burdine colliding her lips to his to make only one perfect moment.

Few hours later, Byron took her at home but before entering, he asked her a question. ''Hum... sorry but... what is your name again? I just hope to not forget it.'' The man said. Burdine took a pen from her purse and write down on Byron's hand her name with her phone number. ''Call me if you feel lonely again.'' She said. Byron looks his left hand, the one her name with the number was on it, and when he remove it, Burdine was already gone. Byron didn't remember he was still sweating out after this. He closed his hand and said: ''I swear I'm gonna... oh man...'' He open again his hand and the number was gone. ''I swear one day, I'm gonna marry you... Burdine! I swear it!''

The end.


End file.
